


Perdurable

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [469]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 18:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10254764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's thoughts on Vance splitting up the team.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KajsaLena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KajsaLena/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/13/2000 for the word [perdurable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/13/perdurable).
> 
> perdurable  
> Very durable; lasting; continuing long.
> 
> This is a gift for KajsaLena who wanted to kill Vance in a previous drabble and this will probably encourage a similar response.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #173 Leon Vance.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Perdurable

When the first move Vance made was to break up the MCRT, Tony wondered if he’d be the shortest lasting Director. When all Gibbs did was growl, Tony knew something huge was up. He still wondered why he was the last to be brought back as he’d always been the one Gibbs trusted the most aside from Ducky.

Then he realized that Gibbs had been demanding him back every day and Vance hadn’t been letting him return. He knew then that Vance was doing some kind of power play with Gibbs. He knew then how perdurable Vance planned to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
